Sakura Haruno is a fuckmonkey
by Fuck-Me-Bitch
Summary: A few of the many couples  SakuTen  SakuTema  SasuSaku  NaruSaku  and a tiny bit of SakuIno and SakuHina


Hey guys this is my first story ever! It will be in the point of veiw of sakura

It is a SakuTen, SakuTema, SakuHina, SakuIno, NejiSaku, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku story. LOTS OF YURI AND HENTAI (The word for sex in Japanese, baisically lemons)

I think it will end in SasuSaku

Sakura

I found myself in the middle of a club, with my cloths being stripped off. My white see-through tube top fell to the floor. I kissed the girl in front of me who was doing this to me. She moaned and took my hand leading me down the hall to rooms. We went into one, locking the door.  
She practically threw me on the bed. I smirked "Ooh Tennie...You are such a bad girl!" I said. "I know, but what are you gonna do about it Sa-ku-ra?" Tenten purred in a very sexy tempting voice. I smirked again, I took a kunai from Tenten's pocket. That crazy bitch, she always had them on her. Now that is sexy. I slit her shirt from her D-cups down to where her pants started. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra, like usual. I took her huge nipple into my mouth causing Tenten to let out a low moan. With my free hand, I pulled her skinney jeans down, letting me feel her lacey see through thong. I smirked again, realeasing her boob from my mouth, I brew could air on it. "Oi Sakura! More!" Tenten said. I lowered myself yet again, taking the lace in my mouth and pulling it down. I saw her _very_ wet pussy, I reached over and licked her, tasting every spot of her lovely vagina. I found her hole and thrust my tongue into it, and again, and again. "Ooh Sakura! Faster!" Tenten screamed as I went faster and harder. Finally she cummed, her sweet juices filling my mouth and her loud moaning and panting echoing in the air

Tenten pulled me away, "It' my turn." She said flipping us over, where I was the one on bottom. She removed the rest of my clothing, and kissed me. She started rubbing my right boob, and pinching and flicking the left, I moaned in her mouth. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I wanted her. Bad. I lowered my hand to my own wet core, and jammed two fingers in and out, and rubbing in a circular motion. My pants turned into moans, and from moans screams. It felt so damn good. Tenten removed herself from my breasts and kissed down my tummy, and down to my now soaked pussy.

She pulled my fingers out, and then I saw her pull something out of her pocket. "What is that?" I asked. She just grinned and said "You'll see." Then I felt it. It was a dildo. She jammed it in and out of me with the vibration on high for what seemed like hours. Then she got bored, and she noticed I needed a breather. She rolled over on her back with her legs spread. She handed me the dildo. I took the cum covered thing and, literally, shoved it into her vagina. She clinched her eyes shut and held in a scream. I shoved it in and out, then removed it for the last time. I lowered my hands to her core and rubbed little circles. Her hips started to thrust, and she got wetter. Then came her climax. She arched her back, screaming with pleasure.

The next day

A seem of light shined through the window, and into my eyes. Remembering last night I gathered what was left of my outfit. A bra, panties, and short shorts. Ooh well, everyone has seen me in worse. I put on my clothes,except my bra it was getting annoying, and woke Tenten up. "Tenten! Tenten! Wake you lazy ass up already!" Sakura said to her friend. Tenten pulled the covers over her head, "UGHHH! Leave me alone you evil marshmellow!" she said. Wow. She has something wrong with her. Ugh. Whatever, I give up. I walked out of the room, then spotting my biggest yuri crush right now Temari. She is SO damn fine.

She had the body of a godess. She had D-cups, a tight, but rather large ass, and had a drop dead sexy face. Who doesn't wanna touch that?  
She caught me looking at her, smirked, and then walked over to me. She kissed me and grabbed my ass. I sqeaked in surprize, but then moaned under her touch. Her hands went up my shirt and felt my bare nipples. She pulled me back into the room that I just came out of. Tenten just woke up and was masterbating when we walked in, she stopped and blushed. We didn't care though, we just kept kissing. Temari shut the door and locked it, taking off her clothes. I stripped and Tenten who after words helped Temari, while I unclothed myself. I then grabbed Tenten, who was making out with Temari and they were touching each others boobs. Temari gave me a what-the-hell-dude look. "Tenten is my bitch." I said shoving Tenten's face inbetween my legs.

I let Tenten have her fun for a little while, but I wanted Temari. I dragged them onto the bed. We made a circle, or triangle really. I had my face in Temari's pussy, while her's was in Tenten's, and Tenten's face pleasuring me.

Tenten was my first lesbian experiance, and we were both stuck on each other. We don't love each other, but we know how to do it perfectly with each other because we know what each other's likes and dislikes are.

**Flahback:**

**Tenten and I sat on the couch in her room watching a strange chick-flick. It was about two best friends who were girls falling in love with each other. At the end we were both laughing though.**

**"That would be like you kissing me. Ew." Tenten said.**

**"Do you think it'd feel different from kissing a guy?" I asked, knowing we were both thinking it. Tenten cocked her head to the side, "I don't know...You wanna try...?" Tenten asked. What can I say? We were hormonal teens, and we were at the age to experament with each other.**

**I nodded and Tenten's lips met mine for the first time. As the kiss grew steamer we began to remove our clothes. I was down to my wet thong, and she had nothing on. She removed my thong with her mouth, and licked my wet untouched core. She bit my lower lip cauing me to release more of my juices into her mouth, and she happily licked them all up. Then she began tongue fucking me, thrusting her wet tongue in and out as fast as she could. "Ooh Tennie!" I said. That was when the connection began, when I cummed in her mouth.**

**End of flashback:**

I pushed my tongue in and out of Temari's sweet pussy, lapping up everything that came out of her tight pussy. At this rate I was going to cum all over Tenten's face at any second. I licked Temari's lips and kissed her thies in a teasing manner. I brought up two fingers and jammed them into her pussy going extremely hard on her. Then she cummed on my fingers, and I raised my hand to my mouth. She tasted sweet, like banannas almost. That led to me cumming, I clenched my eyes hut in extacy, as the ball of fire in my stomache was slowly being put out.

That's all for now, review and let me know what you think I should end it in...Now I'm horny...I think I'll go masterbate...Anyways... R&R!


End file.
